1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to portable surgical instruments including a thermally-activatable heat pump configured to cool heat-dissipating components disposed within the portable surgical instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Portable surgical instruments are known in the medical arts. Portable surgical instruments overcome some of the drawbacks that are typically associated with surgical instruments that draw power from electrical outlets. That is, outlet driven surgical instruments utilize power cords that may create tripping and/or entanglement hazards in an operating room environment.
Typically, the portable surgical instrument includes a battery or battery assembly that is configured to removably couple or “latch” to the portable surgical instrument. In addition, the portable surgical instrument may be configured to include one or more selectively removable generators that communicate with the battery assembly to provide energy to an end-effector assembly that is associated with the portable surgical instrument.
As is common with portable surgical instruments, during operation of thereof, the battery and/or generator (or components associated therewith) may rise in temperature such as, for example, during prolonged periods of use. As can be appreciated, an excessive rise in temperature of either of the battery or generator may cause damage thereto and/or other operative components in the vicinity thereof.